1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analyzing apparatus, a motion analyzing program, etc.
2. Related Art
For example, in golf as a specific example of motion, a concept of swing plane is generally known. The swing plane corresponds to a trace of a golf club at swing. For example, in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2009-20897) and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2008-23036), a golf swing of a subject is taken by a camera or the like from behind of the subject and the swing plane is specified from the taken image.
A method of obtaining the swing plane in Patent Document 1 is obtaining at least two specific points in swing from image data and analyzing a swing plane from the two points. In the method, first, it is necessary to edit image data after the end of swing and perform operation of obtaining the specific points. Accordingly, there are problems that a difference from the actual swing plane is larger and display of the swing plane takes time. Regarding Patent Document 2, the operation of editing image data is necessary, and there are the same problems as those of Patent Document 1.
Further, for coaching of golf swing, metrics of impact line, shaft plane, hogan plane, etc. are known. The impact line is a line as an extension of a shaft of a golf club at impact. When the impact line and the down-swing trace are in parallel, the swing is highly evaluated as on-plane swing. The shaft plane refers to a plane formed by a longitudinal axis direction of the shaft of the golf club and a target line (ball hitting direction) at address (stationary state) of golf. The hogan plane refers to a plane formed by a virtual line connecting from a neck (base of the neck of the golfer) to a ball and the target line (ball hitting direction) at address (stationary state) of golf. A range between the shaft plane and the hogan plane is called V-zone, and the V-zone is determined at address of a golfer and the quality of ball hitting is evaluated depending on whether or not the golf club is in the V-zone at down-swing or impact. If the impact line, the shaft plane, or the hogan plane is displayed as an index on the image, the golfer may easily grasp the points to be improved in the swing form. However, in the methods of Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, to obtain the hogan plane, there has been no other way to take the figure of the golfer at address from behind and draw lines by hand using a scale or the like based on the taken image. Therefore, in golf swing analysis, there has no mean for simply and accurately presenting the impact line, shaft plane, or hogan plane to the golfer.